


Praise Kink

by spinmetal



Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinmetal/pseuds/spinmetal
Summary: Day 7 of Kinktober.





	Praise Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Kink: Praise Kink

“You’re such a good boy. So damn beautiful.”

The quiet hum of cooling fans, just barely heard over soft panting, fills fhe room. Seated in Cayde’s lap, knees framing his hips, your hands rove over the plain of his bare torso. Cayde’s eyes are dim and half-lided, not an ounce of tension in his form. His hands knead your thighs, content to let you explore his body without distractions.

At your deep sigh, Cayde’s gaze flicks to yours, questions in his eyes. You cup his jaw in your hand, thumb tracing the arch of his cheek. Orange flashes in his mouth and he leans into your touch.

“Do you know that? You’re so damn _beautiful_ , I could look at you for _hours_.” Cayde’s fans hum louder and his voice box clicks as it resets. His grip on your thighs tightens ever so slightly and he arches into your hands stroking his pecs and abs.

“ _Hush_ ,” you say, pressing a finger to metal lips when he opens his mouth. “I want you listen.”

After a moment’s hesitation, Cayde nods, giving your thighs a squeeze and settles.

“Your horn. _Beautiful_. It looks so good on you. I love to _touch_ it, love to _suck_ it. Love the way it feels inside me.” You punctuate each statement with a kiss to his horn, stroking the crown of his head and he pants against your neck, soft whimpers escaping him as he trembles under your touch. Cayde’s hard dick teases the cleft of your ass and you grind against him, earning a soft static-laced moan. 

“Your voice- Light, your _voice_. I love the sweet noises you make. I could come just listening to you moan,” you whisper stroking the seams of his plating and gently scraping your nails across the mesh underneath. Cayde groans at your touch, Light flaring in his chest and your own Light surges up, tangling with his. “That’s it, _just_ like that- you make the _sweetest_ sounds, Cayde. Let me hear you.”

Hand curling around Cayde’s dick, you coat it in slick, giving it a few firm strokes before sinking down on it with a sigh. His mouth falls open, orange flickering erratically with his wanton moans. The sound makes you clench around him and he whines, loud and unashamed, letting you hear his pleasure.

“You feel so _good_ , Cayde,” you pant, grinding against him and he buries his face in your neck. Bursts of static escape his speaker as he rocks into you and one of his hands sneaks between your legs, to make sure you’re taken care of. You sigh, bucking into his gentle touch and clenching around his dick as you ride him, drawing another sweet moan from him.

“You’re such a good boy, such a _sweet_ boy. You take such good care of me, Cayde,” you whisper, leaving a trail of sloppy wet kisses down his horn, across the crown of his head as you bounce in his lap. “I _love you_. Love you so much and I’m so lucky to have you.”

Cayde keens, holding you like a man starved of affection and comes apart under your praise.

**Author's Note:**

> This was.... Very fun to write.


End file.
